After The Order of the Phoenix
by TenshiDemon
Summary: Title says it all, almost, but in this you'll finally meet Jasmine Black, daughter of Sirius that no one knew about. Her life changes drastically... SPOILERS!!!
1. Chapter 1

After reading the fifth book of Harry Potter and crying for hours, still tearing up now and again, I've come up with this story. So yes this might have spoilers for those of you that haven't read the book yet, but this is only a warning so if you don't want to know anything then don't read this! However I know that you will so come read and tell me what ya think about it.

The sun had just risen and the soft pale yellow beams of the rays were making their way over the hills of England out into the country. There was only one road that went from this small village out to the city of England. A small little house was sitting in the middle of a field with wooden fences the color of mahogany. Hoof beats could be heard running around the field going back into the forest that was behind the house, but no creature could be seen. In fact it seemed as if nobody could really see this house, as if it wasn't even there, but an owl swooped down from the pale blue sky and flew through an open window. The owl had gone through a window that lead into a small kitchen where it dodged pans and glasses as they glided out of cabinets and landed on the table, the pans going over to the stove. A woman with waist length honey brown hair stood just in the doorway of the kitchen that led into the living room. She wore a flowing ankle length dress that shimmered different colors every time she past the rays of the sun as it filtered through the house by the open windows. She turned when she heard the owl hoot softly, telling her that he was there for a reason, while she walked over with a sweet smile on her lips. Slight confusion could be seen in the depths of her chestnut light brown eyes as she took the rolled up paper from the owl's leg then placed a coin in the pouch. She ran a finger over the owls head between it's pointed ears before it flew from the table and out of her sight as it soared through the open window and into the sky. The woman walked into the living room and sat down in a soft chair that was facing a small table in the center and a couch on the other side. Small footsteps could be heard and the woman turned to look over seeing a little girl, looking no more then 13 years old. She, unlike her mom had shoulder length black hair that was parted in the middle with her bangs cut to just below her ears. The girl came walking over to the woman; her chestnut light brown eyes looked up curiously to the woman.

"Good morning, what ya reading?" the girl asked as she climbed onto the woman's lap

"Hello Jasmine, it's nothing just the paper so how bout going and checking on breakfast for me, ok sweetie?" the woman asked

"Oh ok mum" Jasmine said with slight sad smile as she kissed her mom's cheek then climbed off her lap and went into the kitchen.

The woman watched as Jasmine went into the kitchen before turning back to the paper that she just got, the Daily Prophet, and opened to the middle of the paper. A small yellow envelope with a red crest in the center with the initial L stamped on it fell from the paper into her lap. The woman quickly grabbed the envelope and looked to find Jasmine was now chasing small gnomes around the garden before she opened the letter. 

Dear Chenoa,

How are you and Jasmine? I expect that you're doing well? I hope so Che, because I have some bad news to tell you, but of course I can't tell you here. If you can today come to the Three Broomsticks this afternoon, oh yes and bring Jasmine with you. She has the right to know, as well as you, what's going on. Take care of yourself on your way.

Sincerely,

Remus Lupin

Chenoa folded the scroll back up with mixture of confusion and sadness in her eyes, but quickly pushed it behind her as she heard the squeal of Jasmine as she ran back into the house. She looked up with a bright smile as Jasmine jumped into her lap burying her face in her mother's dress. Chenoa smiled and hugged her closely waiting for Jasmine to calm down before raising her chin up so she was looking down at her daughter. 

"What's wrong Jasmine?" Chenoa questioned with a little bit of concern

"I was chasing the gnomes then this bowtruckle came after me, guess I stepped on it or something. So I was running from the bowtruckle, but trying to get the gnomes. I stopped trying to get him though cause that stupid bowtruckle kept chasing me, but one of the hippogriffs hit the thing with it's tail and made it go back into the forest." Jasmine stated with smiles and giggles as she told her mother what happened

"Jasmine you should be more careful, turn to your father more so every day now wouldn't doubt it that you will get into trouble just like him." Chenoa stated in a dream like voice, but quickly washed it away and looked back down at Jasmine. "Oh well Jasmine I want you to go get ready, we'll be leaving shortly" Chenoa stated putting Jasmine on the ground before getting to her feet and going to the kitchen.

"Where are we going?" Jasmine questioned as they both sat down at the kitchen table and started eating breakfast; the sun was rising little more next to them. The inside of the house sparkling with the light as it bathed Jasmine and Chenoa in the warmth of its rays.

"Three Broomsticks to meet someone, now finish your breakfast so you can go clean up before we leave" Chenoa stated kissing her daughters cheek before the two started eating the breakfast Chenoa had made just a little while ago.

The streets of Hogsmeade were not very busy as few witches and wizards went into shops or pubs, leaving the streets almost empty as Jasmine and Chenoa walked through the streets. As they continued to walk down the street the hanging sign that read Three Broomsticks swung lightly in the summer breeze, a figure standing right outside the door of the pub as they got closer. Jasmine's smile grew as she noticed the person right away before running towards the figure. Chenoa watched her with a smile of her own as she watched the woman hug Jasmine then walked few steps and the two grown women hugged. 

"So good to see you again Chenoa" the woman said with a grin, her hair was a pink color that was short and spiky with sparkling dark eyes as she spoke

"Good to see you as well, Tonks. So where's Remus?" Chenoa questioned glancing around the pub then her lips grew into a smile as she watched the doors to the pub open. 

In the middle stood a man with shoulder length graying hair; his robes were black and ankle length, flowing around him as he walked over to the three women. Chenoa rose to her feet and the two embraced in a hug before Remus sat down on the other side of Chenoa, while Jasmine got up from Tonks lap and hugged Remus. He gave her a warm hug while Chenoa pulled up another chair for Jasmine before motioning for her to sit down. After everyone was seated and had gotten their drinks the silence was awkward and the tension grew thicker as Chenoa looked around nervously.

"Remus, what's going on? You said you had to tell me something, right?" Chenoa questioned a sinking feeling suddenly came over her as her heart dropped to her stomach. The face Remus was giving her told Chenoa everything she needed to know before he even said anything, something had happened to her husband, the father of Jasmine, and she quickly put her hand over her mouth trying to shield the shock expression. 

"Chenoa this is difficult to talk about, but I know you and Jasmine need to know this. You know about _The Order_ and the dangers it has on those that are in _The Order_. They're was a fight between both _groups_, he did it to save the boy you must know, but like everyone knows not all of these fights can come out as a good thing. Chenoa _he_ was hit in the chest and sent backwards into the ancient ruin archway...." Lupin stated softly with sadness and hurt in his voice.

Chenoa's heart shattered into a million pieces as the words started to sink into her head, Jasmine didn't know what any of this meant, but seeing the look on her mothers face told her that this wasn't good news. The tears started running down Chenoa's face and the news finally sunk in as she crumbled into a curling position and started crying with each little voice in her head telling her that Sirius wasn't coming back. Jasmine instantly ran to her mother's side and curled into her, knowing that this news was terrible and with the words said she suddenly flung herself at Remus. She started kicking and hitting him with everything, tears of anger and sadness running from her eyes as she continued to kick and punch Remus blaming him that her dad wasn't coming back. The bartender looked up at the noise with a sad expression on his face; it seemed everyone had heard about what had happened only a month ago. Remus motioned for Tonks to take care of Jasmine while he went over and held Chenoa in his arms, letting her cry into his chest. Tonks smiled reassuringly down at Jasmine before the two walked out of Three Broomsticks and started walking down the street, leaving Remus and Chenoa in the pub.

The two stopped when they came up to a sign that was swinging back and forth that read **_Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes_** before a man with red hair to his chin stepped out and smiled. He waved the two over as they walked inside, noticing that Jasmine was upset he walked her over to a shelf. Another man came out from the back of the shop, waving to Tonks before walking over his eyes softening up when he saw Jasmine.

"Hello welcome to Weasleys' Wizarding Wheezes, I'm George and this is my bro, Fred" George said motioning to Fred, while he was showing Tonks few things in the shop

"Hey" Jasmine said looking around the room, tears still trickling down her face as she looked around at all the jokes

"What's wrong? If ya want I think I can cheer ya up, how bout it?" George asked walking over and grabbing a box, sitting it on a barstool while Jasmine watched intently. "Just got these done and approved so nothing bad could happen" George stated as he took out a smaller box.

He set the box down and smiled to Jasmine as she watched intently, while George tapped the box two times then the box made few hissing noises and a loud **Bang!** Jasmine jumped a little ways back from the box as swirls and different colored shapes came shooting out of the box, making designs above her head. Her eyes widen with amazement as they started drawing pictures of what she was thinking, a hippogriff suddenly came to life and swooped down in front of her nuzzling her and with a peck of its beak it disappeared. She smiled lightly then looked back over, everyone was looking up as a picture of Sirius started to appear above them and he suddenly came to life falling and standing right next to Jasmine. The twins gasped in shock at the resemblance of the girl and Sirius, watching nervously as the drawing of Sirius bend down and hugged the girl. Tears started spilling from her eyes again, but the drawing brushed them away softly before running fingers through Jasmines hair lovingly then planted a light soft kiss on her cheek before disappearing. 

Tonks went over to Jasmine and hugged her lightly as she let few more tears slip from her eyes, but brushed them quickly away before taking the box and handing George the 10 Sickles. He smiled softly looking to Tonks for help on what was going on, but she turned to Jasmine and hugged her again.

"Jasmine go across the street and get you some ice cream, it always makes me feel better when I get depressed" Tonks said softly as Jasmine nodded her head ok and went out of the shop and over to the ice cream shop. 

"Tonks, who is she?" Fred asked 

"Her name is Jasmine, she's the daughter of Sirius and no, no one knows that except The Order. After hearing what's happened to her father, Jasmine is going to Hogwarts. Summer vacation is almost over anyway so we've actually come earlier to get her things, but she doesn't know this yet. Lupin plans on telling Jasmine's mum, Chenoa, then letting her tell Jasmine." Tonks explained in a soft whisper.

"I never thought, but how could Sirius even have a family he was in so much trouble and couldn't leave without being spotted before?" Fred asked in disbelief

"That's very true, but no one not even Dumbledore knew about her till just recently so he said that for her own protection that Jasmine should come to Hogwarts. It might sound like a bad idea, but taking the choice it's the only save place for her. She won't go under her real last name just to be more cautious" Tonks stated 

"So where's her mom?" George asked looking out to see Jasmine coming back with a black and red ice cream

"Over in the Three Broomsticks talking to Lupin, which we have to be getting back to, if ya want you two can come along sure Jasmine would want someone to talk to around her own age" Tonks said with a grin

"Well we can take a break, nothings going on right now so sure we'll come with ya" George said with a grin and after Fred had locked up the shop with an anti-breaking spell they walked back to the Three Broomstick.


	2. Chapter 2

A woman screaming in terror could be heard from miles around as it came from a castle like house, the house where the Malfoy's lived. The scream was coming from Narcissa who had come walking down the stairs from her room, to trip and roll down the stairs. Lucius came running over and helped his wife up while Draco appeared from the living room. Narcissa got to her feet and swept the dust from her long dress before turning and glaring over the steps, trying to find out what had made her trip. Lucius followed her gaze from next to her and they both spotted a Wizarding wheezes laying out on the third step from the top floor. Narcissa got an angry look in her eyes before twirling around and marching up another flight of stairs, shortly followed by Lucius as they got up and walked to the left. The hallway was long and had portraits of the family while they continued to walk then stopped at a door, Narcissa knocked loudly on the door while Draco's head could be seen peaking out from behind the banister where he watched with a smirk on his lips. 

"Tehya! Get out here right now!" Narcissa shouted angrily through the door

"What do you want?" Tehya questioned through the door

"GET OUT HERE!" Lucius bellowed angrily.

Within few minutes the door flew open and a girl stood standing in front of her parents, with shoulder length silver hair that looked better kept then her brothers. Her eyes looked more like a violet gray then cold gray like her fathers. She stood before them wearing a black plaid skirt with a white button up shirt that was left untucked, her gray stockings and black chunky boots with silver buckles on each side. Her eyes lifted up and merely glanced up at her mom before looking down the hall, seeing her twin brother she glared at him. Narcissa didn't seem to notice the glare and grabbed Tehya forcing her chin up so their eyes were locked.

"Do you know that you left a Wizarding wheezes on the stairs?" Narcissa questioned with anger 

"I'm sorry mum there's so many stairs, I think I forgot about few of 'em" Tehya said sarcastically glaring back up at her mum

"You're asking for it now go clean up the mess you made and after that you can go and clean the dungeons. They've needed a cleaning for awhile now and don't try to sneak your way out of it this time, I've got my own traps set up to make sure you stay and finish the job" Narcissa said pushing Tehya down towards the main floor. 

Tehya mumbled something under her breath and before Narcissa could question what she had said her legs suddenly locked together and she fell forward, would have fallen to the ground if it weren't for Lucius catching her. He undid the curse before telling her to go make sure dinner was getting ready then went after Tehya, following her. His face stayed emotionless as he watched his daughter clean the Wizarding wheezes from the stairs, humming softly to herself. He was shocked to hear that her voice wasn't cracked when she sung, more like melody music that the sirens were known for. She wasn't the bad kid of the family, but she had her days and she never did get along with her mum. Lucius could understand why sometimes the woman drove him almost to madness a few times about her complaining of the Potter boy, but he ignored her and would go on with his work. The only exciting thing that ever happened now was when Tehya would accidentally leave one of her jokes on the stairs, making sure that Narcissa would step on one. 

The day was becoming shorter and slowly growing to nightfall, Tehya was in the dungeons finishing the cleaning as she heard a throat being cleared from behind her. She looked over to see her twin, Draco, leaning against the doorway watching her with amusement in his eyes. She shrugged and turned back to working, ignoring him, and just as she guessed he came storming over to her and spun her around. Their eyes clashed before Tehya jerked her arm away from Draco and whistled softly, after few minutes a cat with white fur and multi-colored spots came trotting into the room and meowed softly before rubbing up against Tehya's leg. The cat turned and hissed at Draco before jumping up into Tehya's arms purring and nuzzling into her neck. Draco watched with anger in his eyes before taking a step back, but as he did the cat jumped and slashed at Draco cutting his hand. Draco swung his arm back and glared at Tehya before turning and leaving the room Tehya laughed softly while petting the cat's head softly.

"Good girl, little Jessie" Tehya said softly petting the cat before letting her down.

It was past dinner when Tehya was finally done cleaning the dungeons and everyone had gone to bed except for Tehya, who had just walked into the living room and flopped down on the couch. Jessie jumped and curled into her lap and purred as she fell asleep, Tehya rubbing her ears as she leaned back on the couch. She was soon drifting to sleep, but was suddenly awaken by her mum yelling at her so she groggily rubbed her eyes and looked up.

"Tehya! Go take a bath you're getting my house dirty!" Narcissa shouted angrily pulling Tehya up to her feet and pushing up the stairs.

After taking a bath and getting cleaned Tehya climbed into her bed and soon fell asleep, dreaming of the days she would be going back to Hogwarts. Her brother was known for making or causing most of the trouble around Hogwarts and when Tehya had gone everyone thought that because they were twins Tehya was the same as her brother. Everyone seemed shocked when the Sorting Hat had shouted GRYFFINDOR when Tehya placed it on her head. Almost everyone thought it was some kind of joke, but once they got use to it they just thought it was because the Slytherin had cursed the Sorting Hat and Tehya was only in Gryffindor to be a spy. After few months of seeing that Tehya wasn't going back to Slytherin they found that she was definitely staying and that she was actually lot better then her brother, Draco. She was popular with all the houses, not just Gryffindor and in a few more weeks she'd be able to see all her friends again. 

Tehya, sooner then she liked, found herself being waked by the pounding on her door from the other side. More then likely her mum, she never got along with her daughter and it seemed to Tehya that after she told them she was sorted into Gryffindor that the connection went further away. Her mum barely talked to her anymore and she found herself wondering how on earth she even became a Malfoy with parents and a brother like hers. Draco on the other hand was the favorite child, always getting away with everything yet when it seemed that he would finally get into trouble for something, Lucius would seem to have ignored it and went on like it never happened. Tehya could careless about her twin, let alone her family. Soon as she got to Hogwarts she would be in a place she actually liked calling home and would be around her friends, like Hermione, Dean, and Oliver (even though he already left Hogwarts and was in the Puddlemere United). She quickly got dressed in a black knee length skirt with fishnet stockings and black chunky boots while her top was white. She pulled her hair back up into two pigtails twisting them so they were slightly wavy before putting her make up on and walking out of her room. She walked down the stairs and looked down when she heard a soft meow, seeing Jessie with an envelope attached to her collar that Tehya knew was from the school. She rubbed Jessie's ears before taking the letter and opening it to find what she would need for 6th year at Hogwarts. 

Her parents and brother were waiting for her at the front door and with a glare and no words exchanged they walked out and went towards Diagon Alley. As they walked through the crowded streets of Diagon, Tehya spotted few of Draco's buddies ahead of them and watched closely as they walked up to Draco. They glared at Tehya before Montague walked up to her, a smirk on his lips while he told the others he'd catch up to them. They laughed before walking into the shop that sold the new Saturn 2000, it was the new and best sold broom to use in Quidditch. Montague walked closer to Tehya and ran a finger through her hair pulling her closer so he was only centimeters from kissing, but he pulled back a little glaring at her.

"It was such a bad timing for you to be sorted into Gryffindor, why you got there is still a mystery to me, but don't worry Tehya. I know you're still a Slytherin at heart and that you're just pretending to enjoy yourself in the company of those losers" Montague stated 

"Why are you so sure of yourself for Mont? You really think that I would even want to be a part of a House that has **_you_** in it? If that's the case then maybe you should keep dreaming cause it's not going to happen! I'm not like my brother so get over it and go shag one of those Slytherin Sluts of yours!" Tehya said in a cold clam voice that made Montague stand still

"One of these days Tehya" Montague said leaving the sentence in the air as he turned and started walking down the Alley to catch up with Draco and the other Slytherin crowd. 

Tehya watched him and rolled her eyes before turning and walking down the Alley in the opposite direction, but as she turned a corner she plowed into someone. She glared up to see who had gotten in her way, but the glare soon vanished as she saw that the person was Dean. She smiled and the two hugged before they walked quietly next to each other, occasionally glancing inside the windows of the shops. After few more minutes of silence Dean turned and looked to Tehya a smile on his lips as she gazed up in confusion.

"What are you looking at?" Tehya questioned glaring up at Dean

"Nothing Tehya, just wondering something" Dean said and before Tehya could ask he pointed over to where she could see George walking few feet behind them with a girl next to him

"A girl? Talking to George and not running? Well this must be something to see so lets go" Tehya stated with a grin before grabbing Dean's arm and taking him down closer to the other pair listening as they started talking

"So, your mum is down here shopping for you now? Which means you'll be going to Hogwarts this year right?" George questioned looking down at the girl

"Yeah, after I was told about what happened to my dad, mum said it would be safer if I went to Hogwarts for my last two years. I don't see how safer it is then staying at my house though, mean I've heard the stories of that Potter boy and can tell that trouble always finds him in some sort of way" the girl said taking a bite out of black and red ice cream

"Harry isn't the type to go looking for trouble, well maybe a little, but it's not really his fault. You've heard the stories right? About **_him_**?" George asked raising an eyebrow

"Oh yeah plenty of times and it gets boring after awhile, but I really think I'd be safer at home instead of going to Hogwarts. Besides I don't know anyone there" the girl said taking another bite of her ice cream 

"Don't worry bout it Jas you'll meet people and have tons of fun, just don't do any of the stuff I did and you should pass with flying colors" George stated with a grin while Jasmine laughed softly

"I won't I know lot more better then you, then again I have been told that I take after my dad" Jas said with a smirk.

The two continued to talk as they walked into Ollivanders, the only thing Jasmine needed was her wand. Tehya and Dean couldn't believe their eyes from what they saw. George was actually talking to a girl, Tehya heard George calling her Jas so maybe her name was Jasmine. Either way it was kind of strange seeing George talking to a girl without the girl running from him as he pulled out one of his tricks, but for some reason he never pulled anything out while he was talking to Jasmine. George had sat down in the corner of the wand shop watching Jasmine intently as she continued to pick wands after wands, laughing when the store would burst apart. She was soon handed a mahogany and dragon heartstring, nine inches. George smiled and waited as Mr. Ollivanders placed the wand back in its box and handed it back to Jasmine with a smile. 

"So what House do you think I'll be put into? Maybe Hufflepuff or Gryffindor?" Jasmine questioned as her and George walked back to the Three Broomsticks

"Whatever it is I hope for your own good that it's not Slytherin" George said softly hugging Jasmine before they walked into the pub, going over to where the others were still sitting and talking

"So being sorted, it won't be like I'm a first year will it? Cause I know that you're sorted in first year so with me going in like in 6th year?" Jasmine asked while sitting down next to her mum and Lupin

"It's going to be like you're being transfered from a different school, once you get there you'll go to the Headmaster's office and be sorted there then just go to that House's table" Lupin explained with reassuring smile.

Jasmine shook her head ok before showing her mum the wand she had got from Ollivanders as she talked to George about what Hogwarts was like and who the teachers were at the moment. George told her everything she wanted to know before deciding that it was time to get back to his shop with Fred, who had gone to get more items for another joke they were trying to pull. George leaned in and kissed Jasmine on the cheek before standing up and leaving the pub, trying to find his brother while the others turned to stare at Jasmine. 


	3. Chapter 3

The day had come; every student that was going to Hogwarts was to be going to platform nine and three quarters. Jasmine was taken to the Express with her mum while Moody and Tonks watched from the side, smiling and waving when Jasmine looked over at them. Soon Jasmine turned and saw the group, huddled to the side and watching something. One boy had shaggy unruly black hair and green eyes, the other boy that was next to him had red hair while the girl that was standing on the other side had bushy brown hair. Jasmine didn't know them by name, but after pointing them out to George he had told her that the girl was Hermione, the red haired boy was his younger brother, Ron, and the other boy with the black hair was Harry. Jasmine shrugged her shoulders not really caring about them as her eyes turned and looked over to a family with twins, a girl and boy. A tall man was walking next to the boy talking at him with a soft whisper while the girl walked behind them, stopped to talk to a boy; George told her that he was Dean Thomas. 

"Those are the Malfoy's, Draco is in Slytherin and his sister, that's Tehya, she's in Gryffindor" George said softly in Jasmine's ear

"Gryffindor? Sounds like they should be in Slytherin, why isn't she in that House?" Jasmine asked watching the girl as she kissed Dean on the cheek

"Funny you mention that cause everyone in that family has been in Slytherin, well except Tehya. She's not like the rest of her family in fact she can't stand her own family, which is weird. She's cool though nothing like her brother, he's the one over there and when in Hogwarts or anywhere else he thinks he's the king of the world. So in other words watch out for them when you get to Hogwarts, I've only known ya for few days, but I know that one House you won't go to is Slytherin" George said with a reassuring smile before hugging Jasmine.

The two were talking as Tehya came walking up to them with Dean next to her, she smiled at George while Dean started talking about the shop George and Fred were running. Jasmine rolled her eyes and for first time Tehya laughed at the expression, Jasmine turning to look at Tehya before walking over to her. The two started talking as Dean and George walked over to the crowd of people, Dean showing something to George as the two started laughing.

"So you're going to Hogwarts? I've never seen you before what House are you in?" Tehya asked 

"Oh me, I'm being transfered I was told the Headmaster would sort me and then I'd just go to the House table," Jasmine said 

"Oh wow cool so um, what's your name?" Tehya asked 

"Oh right hehe my name's Jasmine, take it your Tehya" Jasmine stated 

"Uh yeah that's me how did you know?" Tehya questioned with shock expression

"George told me who you were, so you're in Gryffindor? What's it like?" Jasmine asked 

Before Tehya could answer the question the conductor from the Express made the last call for Hogwarts students to get on before the train left without them. Tehya rolled her eyes and sighed annoyingly before Dean came over and hugged her, he was followed by the group of students. Jasmine noticed that Harry, Ron, and Hermione were watching her as George came over to her before they got on the train.

"Well guess this is it for now huh?" George stated 

"Yeah but I'll write to ya when I get the chance" Jasmine said with a smile and kissed his cheek

"Ok and if ya don't I have the right to come down myself and make you write to me," George said kissing her back on the cheek.

Jasmine laughed softly while shaking her head then with Tehya next to her the two climbed onto the Express and found a compartment that was empty. Jasmine waved by to her mum and the others while Tehya just sat back and started putting her bags up at the top before grabbing a Scribbler and reading the articles. Jasmine watched the scenery as it went by the train outside, Jasmine couldn't help getting nervous it was her first time and everything bout going to Hogwarts. Her mum told her there was nothing to worry bout, but Jasmine still had the feeling in the back of her mind that something would happen. She was taken from her thoughts as the sliding door opened and an older woman poked her head in.

"Want anything from the trolley?" the woman asked

Tehya smiled and got up taking some coins out of her pocket and handing it to the woman while returning back inside the cart with arm full of different candies. Jasmine watched her as she opened a small little bag picking out a small red colored bean and biting the end of it, popping it back in her mouth with a grin. Tehya looked over to Jasmine with an eyebrow raised then threw her a bag of the little beans, which were the Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. 

"Don't tell me you don't know what those are?" Tehya questioned biting the end of a black spotted one

"No that's not it, mean I've heard of them even tried them before, but my favorites are the Pumpkin Pasties and the Cauldron Cakes" Jasmine stated with a smile before taking a pasty and eating it.

The girls were talking and laughing while popping the flavored beans into their mouths when the sliding door opened and Dean, along with some other people stood there. Dean smiled and sat next to Tehya while another girl, Hermione sat next to Jasmine watching her intently before turning to Tehya. The red haired and black haired boys from earlier, Ron and Harry, came and sat down as well with Ron on Tehya's other side and Harry on Jasmine's other side. 

"You know Ginny really doesn't like it when the two of you hang around each other" Hermione stated glaring over at Tehya and Dean

"Yes I know, but she can get over it, we're not going out or anything so she can just stop being jealous over this. Nothing is going on between us and she knows it she just wants an excuses to get mad at someone. Besides she really can't say anything the other day I seen her flirting with Michael again" Tehya stated 

"Really? I thought she was over him, last year and everything remember?" Dean said 

"Yeah I know, she said that Michael got mad cause Gryffindor beat Ravenclaw at Quidditch so he went to check on Cho cause she had been crying about something. Ginny said that she was over him and that she was with Dean, but after hearing this I went to find Dean. Turns out Ginny wasn't going with Dean she just wanted to say she was with someone so that Michael would get jealous, but that didn't work" Tehya stated 

"So the two of you aren't together? Kind of weird cause Fred said that he saw the two of you together the other day at Diagon Alley" Ron said 

"Nope sorry mate, me and Tehya are just friends and nothing more, besides Tehya already has her eyes on someone" Dean said taunting Tehya with a mischievous grin

"Oh shut up Dean no one needs to know about that" Tehya said angrily before hitting Dean in the arm.

Everyone laughed at the two before the guys started talking about Quidditch leaving the girls to talk about whatever came up, which happened to be where Jasmine was from. Everyone stopped talking and turned to look at Jasmine, wondering the same thing as Tehya moved Hermione over to where she had been sitting. 

"Now that you mention it, you do look familiar are you sure I haven't seen you in a magazine or something?" Hermione questioned eyeing Jasmine

"Hermione drop it already," Tehya said glaring at her before turning back to Jasmine. "Don't worry bout them they get really noise when it comes to new people. They ask a bunch of stupid questions and won't stop asking till they get the answers" Tehya said rolling her eyes and biting the tip of a Licorice Wand

"I assure you that I've never been in a magazine or a book or anything else for that matter" Jasmine stated looking to Hermione, but was cut off by Harry

"Who are your parents?" Harry questioned knowing that she reminded him of someone

"My mum's name is Chenoa and my dad, I don't know cause he left when I was younger" Jasmine said with bit of sadness in her voice when she mentioned her dad

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean" Harry started to apologize

"No don't worry bout it you didn't know, but can we drop it now?" Jasmine said it was more of a statement then a question as she turned and continued to look out at the scenery then she heard the gasps of shock before turning around seeing a black blue cat with white stripes jumping across their laps and coming towards her. 

"Uh Jasmine is this your cat?" Ron questioned as the cat eyed him then jumped on Jasmine's lap purring softly

"I was wondering when you'd get here," Jasmine said softly to the cat, ignoring Ron's question while petting the cat's back scratching behind its ears. She turned back to Ron and the others smiling softly, "yes this is my cat, _her_ name is Bast" Jasmine informed them while rubbing tips of Bast's ears

"She's beautiful" Tehya breathed softly, "I have a cat of my own want to see her?" Tehya asked with a smile then pulled out a crate from under her seat, opening the door of the crate and a white cat jumped on Tehya's lap mewing softly up at her. "This here is Jessie" Tehya said softly rubbing Jessie's back as she curled into her lap and purred.

The time flew by very quickly and the students on the Hogwarts Express soon found themselves stopping at the station and hearing the conductor telling them to get their stuff and get off the train. As the others walked off the train Jasmine came walking off the train with Bast sitting on her shoulder with no signs of falling off. She felt a tap on her shoulder and turned around to see a tall woman standing in front of her, with black hair pulled into a bun with a pointed hat sitting on top of her head while her dress was an emerald green color. Jasmine soon recognized her as one of the Professors at Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall.

"Hello Jasmine, just leave your things here and Mr. Filch will take them up to the school" McGonagall said softly.

Jasmine nodded her head ok before walking next to Professor McGonagall, Bast still on her shoulder as she looked around the station before they came up what looked like a closed down building. McGonagall tapped the door three times with her wand before the door swung open and showed a long stairwell. Jasmine continued to follow McGonagall as she started walking down the steps, the door behind slowly closing as they went further down. The stairwell started to get colder as they continued to walk down while Jasmine looked around noticing torches were lit along the walls as they walked past them. They soon got to a big brass door that looked to be bolted to the wall, but McGonagall tapped the door two times with her wand and the door slid sideways into the wall as she walked through the walkway. Jasmine's eyes widen as they walked into an office, portraits of wizards and witches were lined against the wall talking to each other, but quickly fell silent as they turned to look down at Jasmine. A large Phoenix could be seen leaning on a perch as it's head turned and looked directly at Jasmine, Bast jumped down from Jasmines shoulder and jumped on the back of a chair. Jasmine smiled softly and continued to watch the Phoenix as it bowed its head lightly then turned its head looking to where a desk stood. In a poof of blue purple mist a rather taller man appeared behind the desk and smiled warmly to Jasmine. She looked him over noticing he had a long white beard and wore half moon shaped glasses and a sparkling robe that changed to black then blue while he moved, Jasmine soon recognized him as Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts.


End file.
